freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Savannah Keita Burnett
Description A leather-clad, bike-riding, green-eyed bitch is the first (and often only) impression this Gangrel makes. If someone happens to pursue her to learn more, they often meet a growl. If they continue, they meet a fist. As such, only a few have actually seen through the loose tendrils of raven-black hair to the face below. Her Scottish blood shows through clearly through her moderate cheekbones, the round curve of her cheek and the gentle jaw. Her mother's heritage is hinted in the slight uptilt of her large green eyes, and shows through the shining fall of her straight hair, gleaming with green highlights. With a tender mouth and the sweeping curve of eyelash, she is visually lovely. More often than not, it is her body that draws attention. Tall for a woman, she flaunts that height as she does her curves with skintight black leather pants and fitted white T-shirts. A preference for black keeps her in biker leathers, and a preference for easy fighting keeps her black nails short. Her knuckles are callused, a hint at her favourite activity, and the few scars on her body are regarded as merely that: scars. Her stride is defiant, and the tilt of her chin is aggressive. Her body is always tense, as if preparing for a fight, and she usually finds one. Hidden by the heavy fall of hair are her ears. Abnormal by any judgement, they are pointed and bear a fine coating of black fur along the edges. As she keeps her hair bound in a braid, locks carefully folded over her ears to conceal them, it's rare for them to actually be seen. Any who do happen to notice, and are foolish enough to comment, get a glimpse of the long fangs hidden behind her blood-red lips before they hit the ground. Personality Defensive, defiant and deliberately aggravating. Those are traits Keita has honed to an art, focusing her attention on angering anyone who happens to make what she would consider a misstep. Intelligence isn't her strong suit, and abstractions are known to "give me a damn headache," in Keita's elaborate terms. Forthright, she prefers to deal with problems as they arise, rather than considering what they may lead to later. Impatient to an extreme, the Gangrel hates waiting, and is the first to take what she can have today instead of what she could have tomorrow. Although she spent considerable time around vampires who cherished human life, she lost that consideration quite some time ago and now sees humans as expendable. While Keita is exceptionally hot-tempered and easily spurred to a rage, she is also very loyal. She admits bluntly that she doesn't have much going for her, but one thing she does have is that she keeps her promises. Of course, she's also the first to complain when those promises mean she can't get back at someone for screwing her over. One would think that she would be more cautious with her word, but Keita has never considered consequences for any of her actions. Her life has been an exercise in "let the devil take the hinder'most" and she hasn't learned a damn thing. A party girl to the core, the Gangrel has no problem with dropping everything for a bottle of something strong and the company of someone appealing. Who she finds appealing is a rather wide scope, and Keita shrugs when called a slut. With her philosophy of "take what you can get when you can get it," she's bound to find interesting encounters wherever she goes. And that is no abstraction- simple fact. Pre-Game History The character's overall background history. Pertinent Connections *Elena Atima -. While Keita admires Elena's ability to puzzle a problem out to its' Nth degree, she also finds the Lasombra's constant scheming to be a giant headache in the making. *Aria Devereux - The Gangrel's never quite gotten over the fact that she tried to keep a promise and was scorned for it. All she saw was the Toreador making another mistake; what was so wrong with trying to stop that? Game History Highlights * An outline of important events that have occurred to the character. Category:Bookcase